Mysteries Of The Past And Present
by Kaiya43
Summary: A mysterious girl pops up on Kurama's doorstep claiming that she needs his help saving her brother. His name is... KURONUE! Could it be? KuramaOC with a little HieiOC
1. Chapter 1: Who the Hell?

Kaiya:I'd just like to take the time to thank **Light Seer **and **tailgundams** for their great reviews and constructive criticism! Can't thank you two enough!

Mysteries of the Past and Present

By: Kaiya43

Chapter One

**_Knock, knock, knock._**

Shuichi Minamino looked up from the book he was reading and turned his gaze toward the clock. According to it, it was eleven twenty-six P.M. 'Who could that be?' he asked himself. 'It's probably Yusuke with another mission. He could've called though.' Shuichi thought as he rose from the comfortable leather chair he was sitting in.

**_Knock, knock, knock._**

It was more persistent this time. Shuichi quickly, yet quietly, laid his book down face-down on the cherry wood coffee table across from his chair and jogged to the door.

He then opened it to reveal a girl only a couple of inches shorter than himself with deep purple hair, which was matted from the rain and came down to her waist. The most stunning facial feature the girl possessed were her eyes, for they were bright silver with dark purple specks. She wore a simple black dress that was torn in several places, revealing large red welts and making in seem as if she had been attacked by something.

"Um… are you Shuichi Minamino?" The girl asked softly, her silver eyes trained on him.

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" Shuichi asked calmly.

"May I come in? I really need to talk with you…" the girl asked all the while still studying him.

"Um, sure…" He said suspiciously while moving out of her way so that she could enter his house. He had moved out of his mom's house a year ago and was now attending a college university near-by. Aichi University to be exact. (YK: Yes, it's an actual college in Japan. Btw, I don't own that or YYH. rolls eyes No duh.)

She walked into the living room and sat on the floor, while Shuichi watched her cautiously. 'Who is she?' he asked himself. 'Whoever she is, I keep getting this strange feeling from her. Kind of like I know her, but not really.' He followed suit and sat across from her.

--------(Kasumi's POV)--------

I sat there watching him for a few moments. He had flaming red hair and blazing emerald eyes. He was clad in a simple green tee-shirt that complimented his eyes, and blue jeans. Overall, he was rather handsome. I could tell he was still suspicious of me from the fact that he looked a little tense and his eyes never left me.

"I'm Kasumi." I said quickly. "I know it was rude to show up without an invitation, but I need your help."

Shuichi regarded me quietly. "That's quite all right, but what do you need my help with?"

"I didn't believe it when I first heard but… I'm positive you're him." I state matter-of-factly, my scrutinizing gaze still on him.

"You're positive that I'm who?" Shuichi questioned.

"The great thieving legend, Youko Kurama." I stated simply, as if we were chatting about the weather. He allowed his eyes to widen for a moment, but quickly regained his calm mask.

"How do you know about Youko Kurama?" He asked me.

"It's common knowledge around the Makai." I answered.

"Okay, but what do you need my help with?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"I need your help to free my brother." I said softly.

"What's his name?" He asked, curious now.

"His name is… Kuronue." I answered in a barely audible whisper, my gaze dropping to the floor.

Kaiya: Ohhh! Cliffy!

Hiei: And you're proud of that?

Kaiya: Of course!

Hiei: -sweatdrop- Well, you know people who like this fic -cough, cough- nobody -cough, cough- are going to kill you right?

Kaiya: -eyes widen- Really? Holy crud! Got to run! –runs-

Hiei: -sweatdrop- Ningens… R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations and SWEET SNOW?

Mysteries Of Past And Present

By Kaiya43

Chapter 2

"K-Kuronue!" Kurama asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Kasumi said like it was the most obvious thing ever. She was seriously starting to wonder about this guy. He seemed a little… what's the word she was looking for… Ah! Slow. Could this guy really be _the_ Youko Kurama? She wasn't so sure anymore.

"The Kuronue that was partners with Youko?" He asked.

"Yes…" She answered again. 'What's the _matter_ with this guy?' She mentally wondered.

"But, he died…" Kurama said slowly. That's when it clicked.

"You haven't heard yet, have you?" Kasumi inquired, tilting her head to the side and slightly resembling a dog.

"Heard what?"

"Kuronue… he never died…" She said quietly. Kurama's eyes widened.

"But I saw it happen! The bamboo went right through his leg…" He said.

"Well, yes. But Yomi got him before the bounty hunters, and took him back to his castle. He captured me a few days later while I was out picking herbs for my friend." Kasumi said with her eyes downcast. "He treats us as slaves. He's going to kill Kuronue if I don't save him, but in order to do that, I need your help." Kasumi finished quickly.

"Why does Yomi wish to kill Kuronue?" Kurama asked. He was having a hard time taking all this in. His partner and closest thing he'd had to a friend as Youko Kurama hadn't died after all. But if he didn't get to him quick enough he'd be killed.

"Kuronue's been stealing food from him for us so that we could eat, and he stands up for me when Yomi…" Kasumi stopped suddenly.

"When Yomi what?" Kurama asks, curiously.

"Nothing." Kasumi said. There was no way she was going to tell him that.

"Okay…" Kurama said unsure. He was really curious, but she obviously didn't want to tell him, so he wouldn't pressure her.

"So… will you please help me?" Kasumi asked quietly looking at him with huge silver and purple orbs.

"Of course." Kurama said. 'I've failed him once, I won't fail him again.' He swore to himself. " But first, I'll need to gather some friends to help us. It'll be easier if we have allies." Kurama explained. "To do that, we'll have to wait until tomorrow. Do we have enough time?"

"Yeah. Yomi won't kill Kuronue until Tuesday, which is a week from now. I'd really rather leave now, but it would probably be in our best interest to wait until tomorrow, since that'll give us time to strategize and rest up. Plus, I've got a friend that's… visiting… Ningenkai at the moment, and she'll be a great help." Kasumi answered. Every second she was away she felt like she was failing her brother.

"So it's settled then, we'll wait and leave first thing in the morning." Kurama offered, standing up from his spot on the floor and offering his hand to Kasumi. Kasumi accepted and stood. "Until then, you can stay here and I'll clean your cuts."

Kasumi blushed when she realized that she had rather large whelps in several places.

--------(The Next Morning)--------

"KASUMI!" Kurama yelled, shaking said girl violently into the waking world.

"Uhn…" Kasumi groaned. "10 more minutes please, I really want to finish my sweet snow (ice cream) first." She mumbled before rolling over and burying her face into the pillow in Kurama's guest bedroom. Kurama chuckled a bit. He decided to try something he learned worked with Hiei.

He left the room and walked into the hallway before saying, "Oh my is that the sweet snow truck?"

Sure enough half a minute later Kasumi ran out of her door yelling, "Which way did he go, Kurama! He's not getting away from me this time!" Kurama had to grab her shirt before she flew out of the front door and began searching for the non-existent sweet snow truck.

"Calm down, Kasumi. I was kidding there isn't a sweet snow truck." Kurama said calmly. "But I do have some in my freezer if you'd…" Kurama was cut off as Kasumi ran toward the kitchen in search of sweet snow. (AN: Kurama had shown her around his house last night after taking care of her cuts, which were now healed thanks to her demon blood.)

"Hey, Kasumi!" Kurama called after her.

"Hm?" Kasumi asked peeking around the corner with a spoon full of sweet snow half way to her lips.

"Bring the sweet snow with you so we can go pick up everybody." He said smiling.

"Okay," Kasumi said grabbing her sweet snow and following him outside to his car.

(End Chapter)

Okay, I know that was a little weird and all, but please bear with me. Please review if you have time, it only takes a second. Constructive Criticism is welcome!

Thanks,

Kaiya43


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering Recruits

AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but my mom needed to use the computer, so by the time I could get on, it was too late to write the chapter. Sorry for any inconveniences! Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep it up. All your reviews motivate me to continue this story. Thanks again!

**Mysteries Of The Past And Present**

**By Kaiya43**

**Chapter 3**

"She lives here?" Kurama asked Kasumi as he peered at the dense, dark forest in front of them. Said forest was located on the outskirts of town.

"Yup." Kasumi answered, unfazed. They were here to visit her friend, Mika, and ask if she would accompany them to help rescue her brother. Taking a step forward, Kasumi looked over her shoulder at Kurama. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Kurama replied. With that said the two set off, picking their way through the foliage. After about an hour of hiking, Kasumi stopped suddenly in a small clearing. She held out a hand, signaling that her companion should also stop.

"Mika?" Kasumi called out uncertainly. Seconds later a black and blue blur shot towards them at an alarming rate. Kurama wondered if they should be worried, but Kasumi didn't seem affected by it, so he figured it was Kasumi's friend. Sure enough, the blur slowed and finally came to a halt in front of Kasumi.

The blur now came into focus to reveal a girl of short stature who seemed to be about seventeen or so. She had her long, navy blue hair with white streaks that reached the small of her back pulled back into two French braids, with only the bangs left down. Mika was clad in a dark blue/black tie-dye tank with baggy black pants and black shoes. Strapped to her back was a bow.

"Kasumi!" Mika asked. Now, Kurama noticed her eyes, they were ice blue with white swirls.

"Hey, Mika!" Kasumi replied. In a flash the two girls were hugging. "I wanted to know if you would accompany Kurama," She gestured toward him, laughing, "and me to Makai to free my brother."

"Free him?" Mika questioned with a raised eyebrow. Now she was interested.

"Yes. You see, shortly after you came here to Ningenkai to… visit, I was captured by _Lord Yomi_ and taken as a slave." She spat Yomi's title like it put a bad taste in her mouth. "There, I found out that he had captured Kuronue. Now he wants to have him killed for stealing extra food for us, and standing up for me, so Kurama, some of his friends, and I are going to try and go rescue him." Kasumi answered.

"Of course I'll come." Mika answered shortly. "I'm always looking for a fight, and things have been quite dull here in Ningenkai. Plus, I want to spend some time with my best friend, whom I haven't seen in a long time!" She answered. She and Kasumi had been best friends since they were four. Mika looked towards Kurama. "You, you're a fox demon correct? Youko Kurama's new form?"

"You are correct, Mika, but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know what kind of demon I am, but I have no idea as to what kind you are." Kurama answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where _are_ my manners?" She wondered allowed. "As you probably all ready know, I'm Mika, and I'm half wind, half ice demon." She answered.

'That's an interesting combination…' Kurama thought to himself.

"So, shall we be on our way?" Kasumi asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the trio.

Mika and Kurama both nodded and with that, they made their way back to Kurama's car and drove off back into town.

--------(Half an hour later)--------

"Hello, Shizuru." Kurama greeted politely. "Is Kazuma home?" Said girl nodded.

"Yeah he's upstairs in his room." She answered motioning them inside. "Who're your friends?" Shizuru asked, lighting a cigarette.

"My apologies." Kurama said. "This is Kasumi and this is Mika." He responded gesturing to each girl as he said her name. Shizuru waved at them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shizuru, Kurama's friend Kazuma's, older sister." She told them. Kasumi nodded and said hello, while Mika settled for nodding to show she had acknowledged her. Kurama and the girls then headed up the small flight of stairs towards what was supposedly "Kazuma's" room. The girls followed Kurama to an oak door, on which Kurama knocked slowly.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, idiotic looking boy with retro styled, orange hair and an ugly flat face. He wore a white tank and orange pants with no shoes.

His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the two girls that accompanied Kurama. "Whoa, Kurama. I didn't know you had a girlfriend, let alone two." He said in a rather dumb voice. Kurama, Kasumi, and Mika all sweat-dropped.

"Kuwabara, it isn't like that at all." Kurama lowered his voice to a barley audible whisper. "I'm helping them save Kasumi's brother." He added pointing to Kasumi as he said her name.

"Oh." Kuwabara said looking rather dumb. "Well in that case, you two can have the pleasure of dating me!" He answered flexing his muscles.

"What pleasure?" Mika mumbled.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT SHRIMP! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIEI, ALWAYS MAKING FUN OF ME, BUT I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT!" Kuwabara yelled at Mika, who in turn, blinked.

"Who's Hiei?" She asked clueless. "By the way, Kuwabara_, Don't_ call me short, please." She stated seriously.

"But you are short!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Seriously, stop." Mika started. "I can get angry rather quickly." She finished.

"Anyway, Kuwabara. We were wondering if you would mind coming along to help us save Kasumi's brother and my old partner, Kuronue." Kurama said interfering before Mika did get angry.

"Sure, after all, Kasumi and Mika don't seem all that bad." Kuwabara answered. With that ordeal over and done with they left and set off to Yusuke's house.

--------(At Yusuke's)--------

"Wait, so you're telling me that you're all going to kick some guy's butt to save Kasumi's brother?" Yusuke asked bluntly. They all nodded. Yusuke grinned. "Then do you even need to ask Kurama! Of course _I'm_ going too!"

"Great." Kurama said. "Now we just need to convince Hiei to come."

--------(In Some Random Forest…lol…)--------

"Hiei?" Kurama called up into a rather large tree. A black blur was seen before it quickly materialized into our favorite fire demon. (AN: is clapping)

"What is it Kurama?" Hiei asked in his monotone voice as he scanned the group before him. He recognized all but the two girls. "Who are they?" He asks, pointing at the two girls. One was a short girl, who was obviously a demon, with blue/white hair and blue/white eyes, clad in navy and black. The other was a few inches shorter than Kurama, with dark purple hair and silver and purple eyes, clad in a white tee-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Well, we were going to go to Makai to save her brother," he gestured to Kasumi, "and my old partner Kuronue from Yomi and we were hoping you would come as well." Kurama answered simply. Hiei's eyes widened a bit at the mention of Kuronue.

"I thought your old partner was dead, Kurama." Hiei said.

"So did I." Kurama replied. "But I've been informed that Yomi captured him before the bounty hunters and has been treating him like a slave. Kasumi escaped and found me."

"So, Kurama, what's in it for me?" Hiei asked. Kurama smirked.

"A trip back to Makai and if I know Yomi, I'm sure he has his share of katanas. They're definitely not scrap metal either." Kurama assured. Hiei mirrored Kurama's smirk.

"I'm in."

(End Chapter)

Kaiya: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! It took me forever to write it. -Is a slow story thinker upper-

Hiei: Hn. Baka onna, you're just slow, _period_.

YK: HEY! I AM NOT!

Hiei: Are too!

Kaiya: -growls-

Hiei: -glares-

Kurama: -pops up from no where, laughing nervously- _This_ could take a while…

Yusuke: Youkai Koinu wants everyone to review for her stupid story…

Kaiya: -quits growling- IT'S NOT STUPID!

Yusuke and Hiei: IS TOO!

Kaiya: -growls some more-


	4. Chapter 4: The Race

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm rather aggravated though by the fact that at least 60 people read my story, but I only got like 6 reviews. Come on people, please review. It only takes a couple minutes at the most, and I'll most likely review your stories as well. Thanks again to those who did review.

Mysteries Of The Past And Present 

**By Youkai Koinu and Kaiya 43 (The same person)**

**Chapter 4 The Race**

"Tents?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah." Kuwabara replied.

"Okay, then it looks like we have everything. Is everybody ready?" Kasumi asked looking around at everyone. Everybody nodded. "Alright then. Hey, Kurama, you said the portal is close by, right?"

"Yes. If my calculations are correct then the portal should be about another thirty yards northwest from here." Kurama stated calmly. Kasumi nodded.

"Right. Then let's move it people!" Kasumi said. Mika suddenly appeared to Kasumi's right.

"Would you like me to scout ahead and make sure we won't run into any trouble along the way?" She asked.

"Well, not really, I'd rather us all stay together so that if there is trouble we'll have backup." Kasumi answered. "Unless you want to go ahead with someone else." She added.

"Hmm… anybody here run fast?" Mika asked causing the group to pause and turn to look at Hiei, who in turn scowled.

"Hn. I'd rather not." Hiei retorted. Mika looked at him, amused.

"Why not, Hiei? Can't keep up?" Mika egged on, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"You wish, bitch. I just don't want to lose you in the forest…. on second thought, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. You might make a nice little snack for a low class demon. You're on." Hiei replied, narrowing his eyes.

Mika just laughed. "Alright, it's a race then, I take it?" Hiei nodded and they both lined up. "On your mark. Get set… GO!" Mika yelled, and both disappeared into the forest. The others just stared at each other.

"Well," Kasumi said, breaking the silence, "guess we'd better get going." With that, they all took off into the forest.

Five minutes later, two blurs were flying towards the group at an alarming rate. Two seconds later, Kasumi, Kurama, and Mika all lay on the ground, Hiei standing next to them.

"Hn. Which one hit the ground first? Kasumi or Kurama?" Hiei questioned looking at Yusuke, out of breath.

"Um… Kasumi did." Yusuke answered. Hiei growled and glared at Mika.

"Hn. You just got lucky." Hiei answered. Mika smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that." Mika answered shortly.

"What was that all about!" Kasumi inquired, dusting herself off. Mika blinked and sweat-dropped.

"Oh. Sorry about that guys." She answered. "Hiei and I were racing back and we meant to tag you, but we kind of couldn't stop."

Kasumi laughed. "Haha, no problem, just warn us next time will you?"

------------(An hour later)------------

"Are we there yet!" Kuwabara asked for the third time, whining pathetically.

"I guess that's enough traveling for today." Kasumi answered, sighing. They had been in Makai for the past forty-five minutes. "Time to set up camp guys…"

AN: Sorry it's so short. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Keisuke The Wolf Demon

_AN:_ I want at least 1 more review before I update again, please. It doesn't necessarily need to be a long review, all I ask is that you tell me whether or not you like it. I accept anonymous reviews as well. Seriously though, just something like 'I like it,' or 'I hate it,' or 'It's ok,' so that I know what you guys think about it. Thank you. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho.

Mysteries Of The Past And Present 

**By Youkai Koinu and Kaiya43**

**Chapter 5: Keisuke The Wolf Demon**

"That should be enough, don't you think, Kurama?" Kasumi inquired, holding up a bucket of fish. The group had split up into pairs about an hour ago. Kasumi and Kurama had gone to get fish and water for supper, while Hiei and Mika had gone to gather firewood for a fire. Yusuke and Kuwabara had stayed behind to look after camp.

"Yes, I believe that should be enough. Now we just need to get some water." Kurama replied, picking up an empty bucket and walking toward the stream. They collected three buckets of water, two for drinking and one for putting the fire out, and headed back to camp.

(Meanwhile…)

"Ready?" Mika asked Hiei after gathering her share of the firewood.

"Hn," Hiei answered. Mika sighed.

"Do you say anything else?"

"Hn," Hiei repeated.

"Wait, wait… I think I've heard that one before!" Mika replied sarcastically, causing Hiei to glare at her. Mika laughed and followed Hiei, who had already started back to camp.

(With Kurama and Kasumi…)

Kasumi giggled. "So he…" She and Kurama had been walking back to camp talking about raids Kuronue and Kurama had been on, when they abruptly froze upon hearing a rustling noise in the foliage to their right. Her right hand went to the sheathed dagger in the waistband of her shorts. Kurama had the same reaction as he took a rose from his hair.

"Show yourself!" Kasumi yelled, all the while staring intensely into the woods. A figure stepped out from behind a tree. As it came closer into view, it revealed itself to be a male of tall stature. He looked to be about 19 or so, meaning that he was about Kasumi and Kurama's age. He had shoulder-length sandy brown hair and clear blue eyes. He also had fuzzy brown ears and a lengthy brown tail.

"Keisuke!" Kasumi yelled as recognition dawned on her and she shot toward the boy in a full out sprint. She hugged Keisuke fiercely and he returned the gesture. Kurama just stood there watching them.

"You know him, Kasumi?" Kurama asked. Kasumi turned and looked at him cheerfully.

"Yup! This is Keisuke, the wolf demon. He's a guard at Yomi's castle, but he always helped me steal food. Of course Yomi doesn't know this. He was also my only friend there besides Kuronue." Kasumi explained, while Kurama nodded, processing this new information in his head.

"Oh, and Keisuke, this is Kurama, Kuronue's old partner in crime." She said, gesturing to Kurama. Kurama and Keisuke nodded, acknowledging each other.

"So, Keisuke, what brings you here?" Kasumi asked, looking back at Keisuke.

"Well, I was passing through nearby when I caught your scent and decided to come see you. I also detected the scent of another and decided to make sure you were okay." Keisuke said.

AN: And that's where I leave you for now. Sorry it took so long to get out and that it's so short, but I'll try to get the next chapter out soon (If I get another review), and hopefully it'll be longer.


End file.
